


Passive Horrors but it's a different ship (oneshot)

by GalekhXigisi



Series: Passive Horrors Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Deceit Sanders, I Die By My Own Sword, I know what the fuck I said, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Omega Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Passive Horrors-Verse, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This is literally just Passive Horrors, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, but with a different ship, my ships have CHANGED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Damien wasn't expecting anyone to ring his door that night, nor was he expecting it to be the omega he'd lost so long agoI will flesh this idea out whether it kills me or fucking not. This has the same rules as Passive Horrors, but you don't have to read those fics to understand what's going on. The idea will be somewhat different once I do it.Also, this isn't entirely finished but I can't focus on it long enough to actually finish.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke"/Deceit/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Passive Horrors Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Passive Horrors but it's a different ship (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> THis isn't completely finished and I WILL NOT be doing another chapter fr it, but I WILL be doing a similar idea that I very much plan on doing the full idea of, thank you.

The case of Virgil Sleep was a cold case long abandoned. In a sea of forgotten omegas lost in a mix of the system, Virgil was nothing more than a drop of water, mixing with the rest. He was just an omega lost between time’s folds. Or, at least, for so many, he was, but for so many others…

Damien Deceit was one of the many who knew better than to say he was just a lost omega. No, Virgil had been his mate, one of the three they had in their collective pack. They weren’t bonded, no they were just teenagers entering life and responsibility. Everyone knew that you should wait until after highschool to bond. Despite years of dating and being friends, though, they all had agreed to wait. 

And Damien thinks that that may have been their mistake. 

The night Virgil had disappeared was his birthday, newly sixteen and meeting a legal standpoint that made consent an odd little thing. No one older than twenty-three could go after him and he couldn’t go after anyone younger than fifteen, as everyone had come to know after so many years of laws getting changed. But with that, it had meant that the police had blamed his disapearence on that, on the fact that he could get hitched, but Damien? Well, Damien knew fucking better, just like the others in his pack. 

Remus never let it go. Damien knew that, knew it without a doubt. Remus had been so close with Virgil, the two practically saddled together since birth. Damien hadn’t met them until he was seven, after Logan had joined their little friend group at five. Virgil was a year younger than the tree, sure, but he was just as adept to the group as anyone their own age was. And that was one of the reasons Damien fell so hard so quick. 

They became a pack before they started highschool. It wasn’t abnormal, lots of people joined packs during the summer between. They wouldn’t have a chance to join again until the end of highschool, the laws odd and restricting. Packs had to be close, even if it was just some “legal statement” written down for official business. Becing in a pack meant you relied on the others and they relied on you. Sure, it took only a singular hefty stack to get it taken away, but it could take years to sever that connection and was a risky, longwinded process. The packs relied on each other and required being close to each other as much as they could be, around their scents and contact and there for whatever ruts or heats took place. 

They had never revoked the youngest from their pack. They never could and couldn’t until the seven year mark was hit, anyways. So, instead, Damien let it settle. 

That was five years ago. Damien was now twenty-two, had a degree in philosophy after taking online courses during school, as well as the same Remus had done with theater and arts while Logan had to get his health degree. They had been in a program to get them through college quicker and it had worked out easily. 

No one disappeared so easily, though. Nothing in Virgil’s room had ever been disturbed, his brother,  _ Remy, _ had never reported anyone in the boy’s life outside of his mates and Roman. They were two boys newly out of a fosterhome, Virgil so freshly out of the system and fully adopted by his brother. From what Remy had said, Virgil had been doing  _ amazing, _ albeit with bouts of paranoia that the others in the foster home would come for him. And Damien remembered those well. He had tackled his fair share of those times, the ones where he would lock himself away every chance he got and only showed up to school because he had to. And Damien could never imagine how it felt to lose a brother. Roman was practically his full brother and so was Remy, and he still talked to them at least once a week. He could never imagine life without them…

And yet…

And yet, there stands an officer at his door, holding an omega that’s battered and bruised and looks as if they’d been through Hell and back. There’s not scent on the omega that smells liek their own, the heavy scents of smoke and cheap hotels and air freshener and  _ alpha _ marking them up. Bruises, cuts, even blood in spots catch his attention. 

“Damien Deceit,” the officer asks with a raised brow. 

The man snaps towards the voice, nodding at the alpha in front of him still holding tight to the omega’s scruff. “That’s me,” he says, but it’s forced and cracked. His tongue feels like an entire block of lead, unable to move properly despite it being his own. It felt…  _ foreign. _

“Registers say this omega’s your pack’s own? Can you testify to that?”

Damien falters for a moment. The omega hasn’t looked at him, but Damien doesn’t have to see his eyes to know who he is. He solidly tells, “Yes, sir, this is my pack’s omega.” 

The officer gives a sharp push, the omega falling into the home. Damien catches them without falter, thankful for the surpressers he’s on at the moment. If not, he probably would have hissed and maybe even torn the officer’s throat for the mistreatment, but it’s bitten back as he hears the officer’s farewell, “Keep ‘er in after curfew.” Snow crunches beneath the alphas feet and the door gets shut. 

_ “I’m sorry,” _ a weak voice whimpers before Damien can even  _ attempt _ to say anything. He pulls away from the omega, staring down the purple and green eyes omega in front of him.  _ His _ eyes are full of tears, wetting those thick, white lashes that Damien remembers so. There’s a scar over the right that falls down to his cheek. It doesn’t look at all self inflicted, but it still makes the beta’s stomach drop. 

_ “Virgil,” _ he breathes in a relieved breath, falling to the floor with the omega. He clings and the other clings right back, cries silent as his shoulder wets.  _ That’s new, _ his mind supplies. Virgil was never a silent crier, even when he was at his worst. He was vocal, that’s just who Virgil  _ was. _

Virgil’s so much  _ taller _ now, standing taller than Damien, maybe even  _ Logan. _ He’s mostly muscle, as far as he can feel, and the rest is skin and bone. He’s still got wide hips, ones wider than most omegas and his chest is so much flatter now, no hints at bindings there. And Damien wonders if its because of testosterone or lack of eating or just the muscle itself. He ignores that trail of thought and instead runs his eyes over the omega. He’s in shorts and a black hoodie, no shoes or any other sort of coverage. 

Damien presses his cheek to the other’s own, rubbing. Their wrists press together. Scenting was the first thing they always did when they came into contact with each other. It’s a  _ gigantic _ comfort to Damien that it wasn’t lost over the years and that Virgil was so quick to accept, to even  _ instigate _ their wrists pressing together, scent glands against scent glands. He’s smiling as he sobs, tears mixing with their scents as they fall into holding each other. Absentmindedly, Damien even starts  _ grooming _ the other, hands coming up to play with his hair and pick out the fallen clumps of ice and lint and whatever else. 

“I’m  _ sorry,” _ Virgil whimpers, his cries withheld but tears still falling, “I - i didn’t run,  _ I promise! _ I didn’t want to leave and-” 

Damien softly shushes the other, shaking his head affectionately as he presses a kiss to the other’s forehead. He has to avoid a large cut there that certainly will need to be cleaned soon so it doesn’t get infected. The third eye piercing that Remus and virgil had gotten done while they were high on Virgil’s thirteenth birthday looked like nothing more than a closed scar now, as well as the bridge and snakebites that had followed. Damien’s stomach lunches. He had been so  _ happy _ about those, so excited and ready to show them off at any point in time. The boys had gotten so many piercings done together, and yet there only seem to be about three left in tact. 

“You don’t have to explain right now, okay? I just need you to breathe. Does that sound alright?” 

Virgil nods, quick and sharp, just two little motions of his head that come out clear and without question. And that’s  _ also _ new. 

Damien counts out the breathing excersizes he’s used for his lovers so much and he eventually gets Virgil to the bath. It’s not a lot of talking, just more Damien worrying over his  _ mate, _ fondling him the same way he would when they were younger. It’s kind of  _ pathetic, _ to be quite honest, but Virgil is soaking it up and taking in every single one of his words like they were his lifeline. He clings to Damien and Damien clings right back, just like they’d done with the hug. 

When Virgil peals off the clothes that don’t smell like him, there’s more scars and bruises, more than what was just on his legs and face and neck. Scars, bruises, there are even claw marks that were new and still bleeding, soaking black cloth and staining his skin red and orange. THe albino adult was always pale, sure, but the difference between stained blood and skin is…  _ unnerving, _ especially with bruises blossoming aroudn it, painting skin funky colors. 

“Would you like help bathing or would you prefer I go? The ones on your side looks like they need stitches, so….” 

Virgil falters for a moment, eyes flickering from Damien to the collection of cuts, then repeating the action once again before  _ finally _ landing on Damien. He inhales, sharp but quiet as he nods. “Please… Please be careful?” 

Damien nods at that, running a bath for the other. THis is certainly no condition for a shower and he’s sure Virgil knows that. He even adds bubbles for the other and turns around while he’s getting in so he has privacy. It’s  _ just _ like when they were teenagers. Even if Virgil was one of the two omegas in their pack, he could fight just as well as any alpha, standing just as deadly, if not more. It didn’t help that feline omegas like himself were so deadly to begin with  _ (not that most cared enough to fight, often aloof until they bonded). _ Virgil was a force the be reckoned with and underestimating him was a deadly mistake that could warrent a murder and,  _ wuite technically, _ it  _ had _ before. 

Damien puts soap on a scrubbie and cleans the other, who is deathly silent as he watches with trained eyes, ears perked and picking up every single noise, flinching as so many of them. He especially flinches at the sound of a car door getting slammed shut and the front door opening. The,  _ “we’re home,” _ Remus yells makes him cower, pulling away and pressing his back against the cold tile and porcelain, breathing sharp but not yet heavy. 

“I’ll explain to them what’s going on,” Damien says carefully, not minding that Virgil had retracted his arm so quickly, claws getting shown off now but as nothing more than a warning. “It’s just Logan and Remus, I promise. They only bring Roman over on Mondays.” His ears flicker at the name  _ ROman, _ so Damien  _ knows _ he’s at least listening. “I’ll be right back, alright?” 

There’s a nod that follows. 

“Keep breathing for me, okay? Count your grounding excersizes like the one we did earlier?” 

At another nod and a demonstration of it, Damien finally decides he can leave, deems the other safe to be alone. He doesn’t shut the bathroom door all the way behind him, just three fourths of the way there in case Virgil needed anything or something were to go arry, Virgil would at leave have a warning. It was the  _ least _ he could do for now. 

The dog smiles at seeing his mate, perking up before forwning and raising a confused brow. He points a painted nail at the shorter to ask, “That’s a lot of blood for your tastes, isn’t it?” 

Logan sharply turns from his spot at the front door, having been peeling off his coat and shoes. His worry is there within an instant, brows raised in surprise before suddenly furrowing. “What happened? Are you alright?” 

“It’s not  _ mine,” _ he says smoothly. 

“That’s not reassuring,” the feline alpha huffs, slipping on a pair of slippers before moving forward. Thankfully, Damien had put Virgil in the upstairs bath instead of daownstairs one. “You’re  _ covered!” _

“You have to give me time to answer,” he softly teases at the other presses on his face, inspecting his neck and whatever else has blood smudged on it. “I need you both to sit down, I’ve got something important to tell you two.” 

Remus was already bounding towards the sofa, having practically already flopped on it when the shortest had said it. Logan,  _ oh so reluctantly, _ follows. And suddenly, Damien has no idea how to continue. 

He falters. How does he tell them that the omega they’ve been in love with for years and thought was dead is suddenly very much alive and also very inured and, _ oh, yeah, he’s in our bath tub right now but he’s not on ice, despite looking like he just got an organ taken out. _ But he’s sure the two can smell his frustration because Remus patiently asks, “Does this have to do with why it smells like Roman’s party a couple of months ago?” 

It’s the joke Damien  _ needs _ to get through an answer. He laughs, smiling as he nods. He can feel the hot tears burning at his eyes and lip wobbling. He sniffles as he says,  _ “yes,  _ it does, actually.” 

_ “Oh, Dee,” _ Logan croons softly, his expression caring. 

“They… They  _ found him.” _

“They found Vee?” Remus is practically off the couch, only still there and not falling on his face because Logan is holding onto his tail. If he hadn’t, the limb would be frantically wagging, excitement written on his face. It’s clear, though, that he’s prepared for the worst. By the way Logan suddenly stiffens, he is,  _ too. _

Damien nods. “He’s in our bathroom, cleaning up.” 

It’s so painfully  _ clear _ that Remus is withholding every single  _ thing  _ in his body from running to the bathroom at this very moment and kissing him senseless while apologizing. His expression drops into something somber as he softly asks, “There’s a  _ but, _ isn’t there, Dee?”

The omegan whine he lets out makes Damien’s nerves all get set on  _ fire _ at hearing that. Unfortunately, he has to nod. “I don’t know the story, but… Things are different and we  _ will _ have to be patient,  _ all _ of us, with  _ each other and ourselves, _ alright?” 

Both nod. Logan looks like he’s about to break down at just hearing that. The implications don’t need to be said and the reminder of one of Remus’ exes that left him with more than just a few mental scars gets tossed. They don’t need to hear it to know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
